


fuck.

by lezz1e



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Getting Together, Haiku, Internalized Homophobia, Limericks, M/M, Mutual Pining, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: Fuyuhiko didn't know whether he wanted to uncurse himself, uncurse Peko or curse Hajime more.





	1. fake it 'till you make it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyghouls/gifts).



maybe if i stop staring at him,

and start staring at her, it'll dim

maybe i can like her,

she can like me, the slur

in mine and Peko's heads swim.


	2. tentative

he presses his thumb

into my cheek, i'm faithful

in this second kiss


	3. miseducation

i want to slither my arms around him,

and play with his shitty, stupid green tie,

kiss and hold him tenderly on a whim

i want, need to be his favourite guy.

 

he's pissy and fucking rude. i am too

much like him. too much different as well.

he's genuine and kind. i feel like goo

i'm falling apart at the seams. i yell

 

and scream and shout and squawk and squeak and squeal.

i beg and plead to love myself dearly.

but i think it takes fucking time to heal.

but i see my love for him so clearly,

 

i want to teach Peko to be like this,

since i am the one that ruined her bliss.


End file.
